1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide valve having a housing intended to be mounted into a flow channel and which includes guides for a lateral sliding-in of two shut-off plates that extend at a mutual distance parallel to each other and which in the open state of the valve are pulled towards each other, having further a closing mechanism located between the plates operative to urge each plate upon reaching its closed position against a front and rear valve seat in the casing, which mechanism includes a frame which is displaceable in the guides and is movable relative to the plates also in case the latter are in the closed position and is coupled for movement with the plates at the other operational positions via a drag mechanism, the frame being provided with at least two parallel shafts on which follower members, e.g., in form of roll bodies, are located at mutual distances, which run up on inclines at the reverse sides of the plates located oppositely of each other during the plates approaching their closed position and urge thereby the plates against the action of the pulling force apart from each other and onto the valve seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such slide valves are commonly known and have application on a large variety of apparatuses and plants. In all known slide valves all roll bodies provided for urging the shut-off plates apart run up on the inclines at the reverse sides of the plates simultaneously so as to simultaneously wedge the plates apart and to urge them onto the seating surfaces. It, however, has been proven time and again that such a "rigid" mechanism does not provide any guarantee regarding a sufficient sealing of the valve.